The Tails and Wave Show 3
by Opel Vectra
Summary: To escape Mephiles and Chaotix Detective Agency, Tails and Wave head to Soleanna where they meet Princess Elise...
1. Chapter 1

Soleanna,

4pm

Several years have passed since Cosmo bite the dust while saving the universe…

Tails was pest…

Chris Thorndyke went back to earth and Sonic and his friends defeated Eggman…

Sonic even converted as a famous bounty hunter…

And opened his first ever themed restaurant…

Wave the Swallow used to work here as a cashier along with Tails who was the cook…

Actually,

Sonic planned to make Wave the dish of a new concept of restaurant called BFB (Babylon Fried Babylonian, just like KFC)

Tails saved her just in time but the two had to hide from Mephiles (who works for Sonic) and Chaotix Detective Agency who took Tails and Wave for kidnappers…

Tails

"Here we are… Soleanna… Some rest… At least…"

Wave

"not yet Tails! Look !"

Some Soleanna Guards (warned by Chaotix Detective Agency) cornered Tails and Wave just as Princess Elise went shopping along with her maids…

Princess Elise

"what's going on over there ?"

Captain of Guards

"Criminals…

Those people are guilty of kidnapping children, impersonating them and harassing a rabbit mother…"

Wave

"We're innocent!"

Tails

"yes, this is a huge misunderstanding…

Actually, we were escaping Mephiles the Dark who resurrected and tried to kill us… "

Princess Elise

"Mephiles ?

How interesting…

Guards, let them go…"

Captain of Guards

"But Princess…"

Princess Elise

"There's no "But Princess"

Let them go !"

Captain of Guards

"Yes your majesty…"


	2. Chapter 2

Many Hours Later….

At Soleanna's Palace,

Tails and Wave were invited by Princess Elise as she was offering them a job as the official food tasters…

Wave

"Your Sonic buddy saved a lot of people before almost turning me into KFC…"

Tails

"Yeah…"

Princess Elise

"Yes, I can't believe he had to team up with the one who wanted to eliminate me and free Iblis…"

While the three were discussing, an overweight Shadow finishing his meal arrives…

Shadow

"Holy Cannoli! Look who it is! It's Tails and the Babylon Rogues mechanic!"

Tails & Wave

"SHADOW ?"

Shadow

"Your majesty, I just finished to taste the cookies that Antoine Depardieu (burp) sent to you…

Is there anything to taste? I'm still hungry!"

Princess Elise

"No it's okay, Sir Shadow…"

Tails

"Sir Shadow ?"

Shadow

"Yeah, Maria was my only friend…

Your cursed Sonic attempted to cheer me up with Chris's wheelchaired friend dressed as Helen but… I found my destiny! (Opens a "Sonic the Hedgehog Franco American Meatballs" tin can)

I, Shadow the Hedgehog, am now Princess Elise's official Food Taster!

And so are you! Isn't it your majesty ?"

Princess Elise

"Sir Shadow, you promised me not to talk with your mouth full…"

Tails

"We…will work along with Shadow ?"

Wave

"and become like this ?…"

Shadow

"Yeah!"

Wave

"No…

I'm not becoming…like him"

Tails

"Wave,

This is the only way to escape"

Wave (walks away)

"I said NO

Come on Tails…"

Shadow

"What's wrong Wave?

CHICKEN!"

Wave stopped,

Tails

"Oh no …"

Wave

"What did you call me Shadow ?"

Shadow

"CHICKEN!"

Tails

"shouldn't have said that…"

Wave

"Nobody…

Calls me…

Chicken"

Wave slapped Shadow with her extreme gear as Princess Elise's food taster landed into Duke of Soleanna's statue, breaking it…

Wave

"Oh-oh…"

Elise

"Father!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…

WHY ?

Oh no…

GUARDS! GUARDS!

Seize the Babylonian!"

Wave

"much better…"


	3. Chapter 3

Soleanna's prison

After Wave broke Duke of Soleanna's statue just because Shadow called her chicken…

In Tails and Wave's cell…

Tails

"Help! Let us out of here!

We're innocent!

HEEELP!"

Wave

"Knock it off Tails,

There's no-one but us in there…

I'm sorry shorty, it's all my fault…

But I'm not a chicken !"

Tails

"You're right Wave,

It's all your fault…"

Sonic

"No,

It's mine"

Tails and Wave realized Sonic was in their cell…

Tails

"Sonic ?

Wh…

What are you doing here ?"

Sonic

"Remember when everyone learned the truth about my Babylon Fried Babylonian ?

Well…

I've just been transferred to Soleanna…"

The prison's doors opened,

Shadow came across the cell…

Shadow (eating a sandwich)

"Hi guys

Guess who's gonna be a pie…"

Wave

"me"

Shadow

"Not even close birdie,

You're gonna be a pie…

The first of Princess Elise's Babylonian Pie…

The Feminine Touch…

Guards…

Take her to the kitchen!"

Sonic

"Hey!

That's my idea, you can't do that!"

Sonic begins to transform into his were-hog form as he begins to attack Shadow…

Tails

"What the hell…"

Wave

"Tails !

Our cell is open!

Let's go!"

Because of the fail of their plan, Eggman Nega has been making experiments on Sonic,

Causing Tails's former pal to turn into a were-hog when getting angry…

Shadow

"Hey ! The Babylonian and the fox boy's escaping!

After them!"

Tails and Wave were chased by Soleanna guards…

Until the Chaotix Detective Agency shows up…

Vector

"Get in the van! Quick!"

Tails and Wave escaped just as Shadow recovered…

In Vector, Espio and Charmy's van…

Tails

"Allright,

We surrender…

I know we're innocent but please,

Arrest us so those Soleanna jerks won't turn Wave into a pie !"

Wave

"What ?"

Tails

"Trust me…"

Vector

"Actually…

We can't arrest you now…

Thanks to you guys, Vanilla was busted…"

Tails

"a plant was busted ?"

Charmy

"naah, Vanilla is Cream's mom name…

Without you, we would never find out the was the one behind that kidnapping and sexual harassment investigation…"

Espio

"You're free to go, you're out of Soleanna now…"

Wave

"Thanks a lot guys!"

As the Team Chaotix goes by…

Wave

"That was close…

Right Tails?

Tails?"

Tails

"huh?

Oh, sorry,

I was just thinking…

Cream's mom's a milf?

Bokkun was so lucky…

A girl the same age as your mom as your girlfriend…

That's great…

(Wave pouts)

But a Babylonian who's 10 years older than you's the greatest thing ever…

(Tails hugs Wave who begins to cry happily…)"


End file.
